


Every Time She's There

by alemara



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    4/4: S/D 1. the best part of this 2. What THE HELL was I thinking? 3. Things I'll never say. <b>4. Cath.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time She's There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



 

He's louder than ever when she's around. Takes up more space. Jealous, and guilty with it, each time he sees her watching.

 

 


End file.
